


Catching Up

by Techy91



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Just want some bro interaction between these two, please forgive my shotty writing, there's need to be more with less angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techy91/pseuds/Techy91
Summary: The Light Bros catch up after not seeing each other for a while. Short, simple, and sweet





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, don't expect much but please enjoy^_^

Catching Up

(Headcanon: After the events of MM10, Blues let Roll repaired his core without Dr. Light's knowledge[so they think]. Yeah, it's sappy, so sue me.)

It was a warm, spring afternoon in Mega City. Many citizens, robots and humans alike, are carrying about their business in the bustling city. In Titanium Park, cherry blossoms were swimming across the blue sky, as the wind swept them away. Further along in the park, there was a bunch of kids playing soccer in the park. A few more kids were on the sidelines, cheering the players on, along with a familiar, red, red robot dog.  
"Pass it, Tommy!" A young boy called out as he ran past him. Tommy, narrowly, dodged another kid before kicking it. The other kid secured the ball, ran it along to the other team's goal. He tried kicking a goal but the ball was blocked and stolen by another team member. The other's team lead ran to the other side, while dodging the opposing member.  
"Go, Yuuta! Steal it from them!" Some of the kids on the sidelines cheered. Yuuta slid and kicked the ball, causing it to go airborne for a moment.  
"Someone get it!" Yuuta cried out. Suddenly, the ball was stolen by a quick, sliding kick by Rock Light, AKA MegaMan. He was in casual clothes and was joined to play soccer with the city kids. The young robot ran fast as he made to the other goal, while his teammates trailed after him. The group of kids, along with Rush, cheered and howled for the bioroid.  
"Go, Rock! Go Rock!" the kids cheered. Rock continued running as he saw one of his teammates ahead and have an opening.  
"Netto! It's all you!" Rock said as he passed it with a forceful kick. Netto stopped with his foot and side swiped the shot into the goal. A whistle was blown as the crowd cheered, finishing the game. Later, the other kids, and Rush, went to join Rock and the others on the field. "Nice pass, Yuuta! And nice shot, Netto!" Rock complimented.  
"Thanks!" Yuuta laughed.  
"Heh! You're not too shabby too, Mego! Maybe you can use some of those moves to save the world, next time!" Netto said.  
"Hopefully not too soon." Rock said as he rubbed Rush's head.  
"Speaking of," A girl spoke up. "We heard about your latest adventure that happened! Thanks for turning Bounce Man back to normal!"  
"Yeah! And I've seen Torch Man at the campsite sometimes whenever go there for our field trips!" Another boy added.  
"Thank goodness, they're doing well." Rock said.  
"Speaking of school, Rock, you would be good on our school soccer team! You should come to public school!" Netto said.  
"And maybe Rock can be your tutor because you need it, Netto-kun." A boy who was dressed similar like Netto said as he walked up.  
"Shush! That's private, Saito!" Netto hushed. Rock and the others laughed at their small bickering.  
"Even if I could, Roll and I have all the fundamentals that the public school teaches installed in us."  
"That means you can be a tutor! Please help me!" Netto begged.  
"Charge him a 1000 zenny!" A girl with pink hair yelled.  
"What?! That's half of my allowance!"  
"Education isn't free, Netto-kun!" Saito teased.  
"Et tu, Saito?!"  
Everyone just laughed at the young boy's face of defeat. Minutes later, the kids started disperse and went their separate ways.  
"Bye, Rock!" One kid called out.  
"Once Flower Park opens, you and Roll better come with us!" Another kid shouted.  
"We will!" Rock called out as he waved. Rush howled in response as well. As the kids disappeared from his view, Rock sighed a bit before he looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes as the wind lifted strands of his hair and the hood of this vest. He broke out of his thought when Rush licked his hand and barked softly. The bioroid laughed as he rubbed his head.  
"How about we grab something before we head back, boy?" Rock suggested as he rubbed his dog's head. Rush replied with a mighty 'woof'. Rock laughed softly. As Rock and Rush began to leave, they were stopped by a familiar whistling tune that filled the area. He turned to see Blues, sitting on a park bench with his legs crossed. He turned into casual clothing as he stood up and walked towards his younger brother.  
"Yo, bro. Long time, no—WOAH!"  
"Nii-san!" Rock cried out as he tackle-hugged the eldest Light bot. The two landed on the grassy ground with a loud thud. Blues blinked, for a moment, then begin laughing as he sat up. He saw Rock's beaming expression on his face as he rubbed his ebony hair.  
"I'm missed that much, huh?" Blues chuckled. Rock just nodded happily.

-ooo-

The two were walking back from the city, sipping on red and blue cream sodas they got from the store. The Light bots were also talking, catching up on lost time since the last time they met. Tango purred against Blues, as the brunette would occasionally rubbed his head.  
"Congratulations, bro." Blues said after sipping his soda. Rock looked up with a confused expression, releasing the straw from his mouth.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"Your latest adventure. From what I read, you had to use Wily's on device against him. I bet that left a bruise on his already damaged ego."  
"O-oh! Thank you, Blues. Yeah, ever since, we haven't seen much of Dr. Wily." Rock responded as he looked at the twilight skies. "I've only seen a few his number lines around the city."  
"They don't approach you to cause you or the others trouble, do they?" Blues asked, triggering that eldest title he dons. His younger brother shook his head, 'no'. Blues just smirked before sipping his soda.  
"How's Roll and Light-hakase?" He asked.  
"They're doing well! We haven't been as busy in a few months. Though..." Blues cocked his eyebrows as he turned towards his younger brother. Rock had a small, a concerned expression on his face.  
"I think he's worrying himself sick. This past incident affected him since it was connected to him and Wily's once friendship. He says that we shouldn't worry but..."  
"He's making himself obvious, right?" Blues finished the statement. Rock said nothing but only nodded. Blues just sighed as he tossed his empty cup into the trash. "Figures, that's always been his worst habits." The brunette placed his hand on the young bioroid's head.  
"Just reassure him that you guys are there for him, no matter what. That'll cheer him up. Can you do that to me?" Blues asked him. Rock smiled softly and nodded to his eldest brother.  
"I couldn't help but overhear from your friends that you'll go to Flower Park when it opens?"  
"Yeah! Blast Man, one of the 11th Numbers, is helping out with it. Along with some of the Light Numbers as well!" Rock said.  
"You seem excited." Blues chuckled.  
"I was wondering....if you'll go with me and Roll when it opens."  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be an inconvenience?"  
"No! It'll be nice to spend time together, that isn't saving the world!"  
"Hmmm. We'll see, right Tango?" Blues asked. The green, robot cat meowed happily as he purred against Blues. As the two chit chat, they eventually reached Light Labs. Rock walked ahead but turned to Blues, who was a few feet behind him.  
"Can you...." Rock begin to ask. "I mean, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Blues didn't say anything but let out a chuckled scoff.  
"Is that really the question you want to ask me?" Blues said with his arms crossed. Rock's eyes widened slightly as he blushed and looked away. He and the others always wanted Blues to come home soon but it never seems to be the right time when they asked.  
"Um..." Rock said coyly.  
"You know that patience is a virtue, right?" Blues asked. Rock just clenched his eyes as he nodded, as if he was being scolded. Rock heard Blue's footsteps getting closer. He opened his bright eyes, only to see his elder brother place his hand on head.  
"You guys really get excited when you see me, huh?"  
A bright smile crawled on Rock's face as he nodded. "Yeah! We want to make every second count!"  
"Hmph. Well, even though I can't give you the answer you want, I'll make sure to visit you and Roll more. Will that suffice?"  
"You bet! Thank you, Blues!" Rock said. Blues just smirked as he walked ahead to enter the front yard.  
"So, what's on the menu? Hopefully, it's something good." Rock just giggled and followed his brother into the house.


End file.
